


Bundle Up

by Mysenia



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills 2015 [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nesting wasn't just for the Omega, Alpha's - good one's at least - nested as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bundle Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> bxdcubes asked: Oh, could I ask for some steter and nesting?
> 
> I just enjoy nesting so much, and I added A/B/O aspects because I feel like they go hand-in-hand.

When Peter stepped into the house Stiles walked up to him, his eyes scaling up and down Peter’s body, before bringing his hands to the hem of Peter’s shirt. He’d played his fingers along the wolf’s hips as he’d slowly rolled the shirt up Peter’s torso. Stiles stepped forward, placing gentle nips and teasing licks all over the exposed skin, and pulled the shirt right off as Peter obligingly lifted his arms to make it easier.

It had ended with Stiles sealing the deal with a kiss, Peter’s shirt clutched tightly to his chest, before turning away and leaving his mate aroused and confused at their front door. 

Peter’s interest piqued, he’d followed along hurriedly catching up with Stiles just as he entered their bedroom. He watched from the doorway as Stiles took his shirt and stuffed it into a pillow case - a pillow case which looked to be slightly bulging already.

Peter smiled. His mate was nesting.

It made his wolf rumble in pleasure, the early signs of their mate already caring for their unborn pup. He knew it was time for him to start helping his mate now that Stiles felt secure enough to start arranging their home to make it a safe place for their future pup.

* * *

With Stiles in full on nesting mode Peter didn’t hold himself back from allowing himself to nest. Shopping trips were arranged with the express purpose of going out and buying the softest and safest things - round ottomans and cushioned bean bags, loose and luscious clothes for Stiles, and pillows, sheets, and blankets of the softest material - as well as stocking the pantry with food.

Nary a day went by where Stiles wasn’t re-arranging the furniture or scenting all the rooms in their home with various obtained articles of clothing. Peter found he was buying as many clothes for himself as he was for Stiles because every day he came home from work, Stiles would relieve him of the shirt he was wearing and he wasn’t allowed to take it back.

Every room in their house was changed, evidenced by the piles of cushions on the floor and the blankets hanging on the walls. Though it was their bedroom where the most change had happened. 

Their bed frame had been removed, stored in the basement, and the mattress had been placed on the floor. Every inch of floor space was covered in cushions and bean bags, the walls covered completely in blankets and sheets pinned to the ceiling. 

It was their own little fort, their hidden utopia saturated in their scents. 

When Peter was home from work, he and Stiles spent all their time cuddled up together in their fort. They had both never been happier, or more content.

* * *

When Peter walked into the their bedroom, months had gone by since his first shirt had been absconded, he felt a peace like none he’d ever known envelope him.

In the middle of their room, propped up by numerous pillows and blankets, was Stiles. He was completely naked and caressing his rounded belly.

Stiles was smiling at him and beckoned Peter forward while pulling out a bulky sweater which he held out to Peter. Peter disrobed as he made his way to his mate, eyes flickering red as his wolf sat just beneath the surface.

He crawled onto the bed and laid a kiss upon Stiles’ nose before pulling back and taking the sweater from Stiles’ hands. It was one of Stiles’ sweaters, bought specifically to fit over his growing stomach, and Peter brought it up to his nose to inhale the scent of mate and pup.

“Open it.” Stiles urged and Peter could do nothing but oblige him.

He stuck his hand into the bottom of the sweater and pulled out a quilt. Peter’s wolf surged to the surface and gently propelled Stiles backwards until he was lying on his back, Peter covering him from head to toe.

He rumbled and nuzzled Stiles as his mind exulted over the gift he’d just been given.

It was a quilt made of a mixture of his and Stiles’ shirts, soaked in their scents and perfect for their pup. Peter sat up only long enough to shake the quilt out and cover himself and Stiles with it.

“Any day now.” Stiles whispered in his ear and Peter couldn’t help the laugh of joy he let out.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
